


Combat Ready!

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Just a drawing, not writing, of penny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch out, Penny, because combat is equally read for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combat Ready!

**Author's Note:**

> so penny is supposed to have a virus, i guess c: i dunno. im pretty lame lo. i'll start working on a story now xD

 


End file.
